


Resignation

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love, Loyalty, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Backed into corner, Relena is forced to make a difficult decision
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 11





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Jellybeans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Jellybeans).



> Art Imitates Life

"Relena." His voice was stern and strong as he stared at her from his place across her desk.

"There is no other way, Heero." She shuffled through the last of her papers, trying to keep her hands and eyes busy to avoid looking at him.

"There is. There has to be." She could feel his eyes boring into her. It wasn't helping.

She shook her head and stood, grabbed her blazer off of her chair and reached for her keys. She turned to face him.

"Heero, look at me." His eyes met hers and she fought the urge to look down. "Some things can't be fixed. Sometimes things go wrong and consequences have to be paid." She paused and took a shaky breath, determined to swallow the lump in her throat. "I have resigned my position and left it in capable hands." He crossed to her, stopping just short of touching her.

"Relena. I am NOT leaving things like this."

"I'm not giving you the choice." She met his steely gaze with her own.

"She lied, Relena. She lied and manipulated the people."

"Yes, She lied. And the people believed it. And now I'm ruined." She looked down and clenched her fists. "They see me as a terrible villain and despite my best efforts, There is nothing I can do to change their minds."

"So, you're just giving up? Just like that?" The disappointment in his voice struck her harder than any accusation ever could. He had always believed in her; seen her as some sort of paragon of hope and balance. It was unbearable to know she was letting him down.

"I'm not giving up. I'm just accepting the facts." Heero's eyes flashed with anger.

"The facts are that that woman shouldn't be able to get away with it! She took what you said out of context! She twisted it and used it to create this mess!"

"But _I_ was the one who said it. Did I mean it the way it was taken? No; of course I didn't. And the people who know me and love me the most will always know what was in my heart."

"You know it's about more than that! You know it goes back farther! She started this! She harassed you! Stalked you! And all because she didn't agree with your point of view! You are NOT responsible for her deception!" He was nearly shouting now and she pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off the threatened tension headache.

"Heero-" She pushed away from him and made her way closer to the door only to feel his hand grab her wrist.

"You did _nothing_ wrong!"

"It doesn't matter." She looked down, feeling defeated and broken for the first time since Duke Dermail forced her to become the queen of the world. "I'm finished." These words came out as a whisper, her throat too tight with unshed tears to muster more. He walked to her, grabbed her shoulders gently and tried to get her to look at him but she couldn't raise her eyes.

"No. fight back! Tell your side! Let them all know what she did!"

"They wouldn't believe me. Heero. These self-proclaimed activists believe only what they wish to believe. It is easier to believe a lie than to listen to the truth. People love drama more than they love resolution. If I try to defend myself, they will see it as an even greater sign of guilt and I am too tired of fighting her to do more."

"But-"

"And if I confront her, if I call her out then I give her even more ammunition. I give her more of a voice and a bigger platform to stand on." She finally met his eyes, a single tear slipping down her face. "I can't allow that."

"Relena. I will NOT let you do this! I won't let you lose everything because of her!" She looked at him then; really looked. She saw the determination, confusion and desperation in his eyes. She shook her head, smiling through her frown.

"I haven't, Heero. I still have you." She cupped his face in her hands. "I still have Duo and Hilde and so many others." He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. "As long as you all still believe in me, she will never have completely won."

"How can you be so strong?"

"Strong?" She pulled back slowly and walked away from him. "I don't feel strong…" She hugged herself, trying to muster the strength to speak her heart. "I'm not going to lie… I feel so weak and confused and conflicted... I feel like a coward and at the same time, I want to fight! I want to scream and yell and protest until my throat is sore but I know it would be pointless and that thought alone has me too exhausted to try." her shoulders slumped and she bowed her head in a final sign of resignation.

"Then let us do it for you. Let us defend you as you would defend us" He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders again, resting his chin on top of her head.

"No, Heero." Relena felt the tears slipping now in slow succession as she turned to face him. "As much as it hurts... as hard as it is, it's time I cut my losses and walk away."

"Then you're letting her win." She shook her head again, this time, determined to help him understand.

"She hasn't won." Relena locked eyes with him. "She hasn't won because I'm not alone. In spite of all that she has done, I am still not alone. And I can live with that, as long as I have you."

"You always will."

"And that is why I will be alright." She smiled a warm smile, eyes sparkling with the remaining unshed tears as he pulled her close.

He raised her chin up and kissed her as though if he didn't she would vanish, and she felt her heart warm with hope again. She had suffered a loss, but she still retained her dignity and that, in and of itself was a win she could accept. She kissed him back with equal strength, determined to make the best out of a terrible situation. When the kiss broke, she put her hand in his, exited her office, and closed door both to her former job and that chapter of her life.


End file.
